Pointless Traditions
by LaraWinner
Summary: Duo, in his clorful way, explains the meaning of the the holidays to a curious Heero wich leads to an unexpected heart to heart. 2xH, 1xR.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters. I don't even own my car so don't sue me*_*

Pointless Traditions

BY: Lara Winner

Duo shifted closer to the sleeping girl snuggled in his arms. Gently he continued to run his fingers through her ebony locks smiling to himself as the sent of apples drifted up to his nose. The sound of Hilde's soft even breathing was almost drowned out by the low voices coming from the television. The warmth radiating from her small body filled him with a sense of security and contentment that he hadn't felt since he was a child. He dropped a light kiss on top her head where it rested against his chest just below his chin. 

Through the corner of his eye he saw Heero glance at them from where he sat on the opposite end of the worn couch. He didn't make any comment as expected and Duo bit back another smile. The poor guy just didn't understand the concept of affection. He truly felt sorry that Heero didn't allow himself to experience the simple pleasure and sheer joy of loving and being loved in return. Lena had so much love to give that boy. If only he would quit being a clueless jackass and take what was being offered him. Heero didn't know what he was missing. It made him glad he'd had enough common sense to snatch up Hilde before she slipped through his hands. He didn't know what he'd do without her. 

The only light illuminating them came from the television and the eight-foot Christmas tree in corner of the living room. The lights glowed softly, the different colors bringing a sense of seasonal cheer the little house. The ornaments weren't expensive glass or crystal, the lights occasionally blinked off an on, and the tree looked as if it had seen better days but it still was a sight to Duo's eyes. He had been a child the last time he'd celebrated Christmas. This was the first Christmas in two years he wasn't away fighting, missing the important things in life to preserve peace. It felt good to kick back and take the chance to really enjoy everything he had to live for. 

He glanced over at Heero only to find his eyes focused on the tree too. His brow was drawn together in a slight frown and he looked as if he were in deep contemplation of something important. After a moment he shook his head as if still at a loss. 

"What's the matter?" Duo asked curious at his friend's reaction.

"I don't see the point in cultivating a pointless tradition like that. It's unpractical and tacky." 

Duo laughed. "I never thought about it like that. You think the tinsel is a little much?"

Heero shrugged. "You have more on the floor and on yourself than you do on the tree."

"I know man. Getting crazy with tinsel is the best part of decorating." He grinned maniacally.

After a moment Heero turned his attention back to the television and Duo sighed. The boy had arrived earlier that evening, completely out of the blue, while he and Hilde were decorating the tree. Hilde had tried to persuade him to help but Heero just watched them with a look akin to disdain, but he saw through his friend's apathy. Heero just didn't know how to let go. However that was all going to change in due time. Duo had the utmost faith in Lena's affections. After what Hilde's love had done for him he was a believer. 

"What is the purpose of putting up the tree?"

Duo jerked out of his thoughts at the honest curiosity in Heero's voice. He paused for a moment as memories flooded his mind… _White lights giving Maxwell Church an unearthly glow as he watched Father place the bright golden star atop the huge sparkling tree… Sister Helen reading to him from the bible… Watching happy families walk down the street in the artificial snow as he huddled up in a ball next to a trash can alight with a warming fire… Looking into the battered remains of an enemy mobile suit and seeing a burnt, singed leaf of mistletoe tucked in the monitor screen as he tried to forget it was Christmas Eve_… He used to know what the meaning was. Maybe it was time he reminded himself too.

"Technically it's supposed to be resembling the endless cycle of no beginning and no end. It's pine tree, ya know, the evergreen family. They don't die come winter, they stay green all year round. Well that's the symbolic reason. Most people just think they look cute." Duo said with an ironic grin.

"What's the star for?" Heero asked.

"Welcome to religion 101." Duo chuckled. "You want to hear the story?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head in wonder at Heero's suddenly inquisitive demeanor. "Okay, God had a son and his name was Jesus. He was born in Bethlehem and in the sky shone a bright star to mark the birth of God's chosen. The star on the tree is supposed to mark the season, the meaning of it. At least that's Roman Catholic belief."

When Heero shot him a confused look he tried to explain, "There are many different religions and each has its own traditions and holidays but when you get down to the fine print its all pretty much the same. Quatre is Muslin and Wufei is Buddhist, bet ya didn't know that huh?"

"No" 

"The three of us had a religious debate one night. Ya shoulda been there, that was a very enlightening conversation. Definitely broadened my horizons." Duo grinned.

"I bet." Heero replied, his voice holding a hint of sarcasm. "What are those candles for?" He then asked motioning to the eight prong candelabra that sat on a small table beside the tree. 

"That's a menorah. Hilde's Jewish. She celebrates Hanukkah. And that tradition goes way back. She tried explaining it to me. There was some battle between Jerusalem and the Syrians and then there was something about only having enough oil for one day but the lamps burned for eight instead. So her tradition is to light a candle for each of the eight days and she says all her prayers in Hebrew. I say mine in English and go to mass on Christmas. Religion is a personal thing. The holidays mean something different to everyone."

"I don't believe in God." Heero said softly, so softly that Duo almost didn't hear him. "I don't understand all these misconceptions and delusions. Are they said for inspiration? For hope? I used to think notions like that existed but they don't. They are only two things that you can depend on. You're born and you die. Everything in between is all means to an end."

Duo's eyes widened at his words. He really didn't believe that did he? Maybe things weren't black and white like religion stated but how could he deny the presence of something. Like love. That existed and so did hope and peace and a bunch of other great things that made life worth living. But leave it to Heero not to see any of that. A soldier's logic, that's all he understood. 

With a sigh Duo prepared himself for the on coming lecture. "Man you really do have your head up your ass don't ya? You think the only purpose in life is to just wait and die? Geez, take a look around you. Open your eyes and stop being a goddamn soldier. There is more to life then we'll ever understand. I mean miracles happen everyday, all it takes is a little faith too see them."

When Heero said nothing he continued, "I hate to break it to you but you've got a soul. And you have a heart too, no matter how small it is Scrooge. Ya know, I didn't always believe in God either. I used to think that it was all silly and stupid too."

"What changed your mind?" He asked.

"The night I realized that the cross I wear around my neck stands for more than just people I want to remember. I was raised for a few years in a church and even then I never realized what religion stood for. Then that night the guys and I had that little chat was when it hit me. It's all about love and faith. If we didn't have faith in the hearts others and ourselves then peace could never be achieved and we never would have won the war. If I didn't love life enough to be willing to give mine so that innocent people could have a future then I wouldn't have everything I have today. See, the purpose of religion is to remind you what living is all about. If you do what you feel is right and follow your heart you can't go wrong. You can do anything."

Heero shrugged and sighed, "That still doesn't explain God to me."

"God is what binds everything. You can call it whatever you want, believe whatever you want but one thing still remains the same, our souls are a part of this higher power. " He paused watching Heero's eyes narrow in contemplation. Tightening his arms around his sleeping Hilde he sighed. "God is love Heero. God is hope and forgiveness and kindness and sympathy and compassion and any other good thing you can think of and it exists inside of each of us if we just look deep enough to find it. Ya just gotta have a little faith pal." 

For a moment Heero remained silent then he abruptly rose to his feet and walked over the window, his gaze set on the artificial snow falling to the ground outside. His hands clenched and unclenched as he swallowed hard. His voice was low making Duo mute the tv as he asked, "How do I find faith?"

He watched Heero battle with himself as he awaited an answer. Of course he just had to ask the hardest question in the world. At least he wanted to believe. The perfect soldier was finally allowing himself to be human. It was a definite improvement yet still... "I can't tell you how man. That's something you have to find on your own. I can tell you one thing though. Don't analyze everything so much. Just go with what feels right. You don't have to believe the same things I do. Shit, I still don't buy every thing the priests tell me but it makes things a lot easier when you realize that life is meant for us to learn this stuff on our own. Learn from the bad and the good. If you ask me hell doesn't wait for you when you die, hell is right here and its up you to rise above it." 

"I suppose that makes sense. I never thought about it." He sighed. "Thinking seems to be all I do now. I don't have a purpose anymore Duo. I don't have anything but time. I spent my entire life training for that war. I don't know how to be anything else but a soldier. Where do I belong now that I'm not needed?"

Duo's jaw almost dropped as he realized this was the first time his moody friend ever came close to opening up to him. But as Heero's quiet words sank in he knew it was only a matter if time before this happened. With nothing to keep him focused Heero was loosing the battle to carry on. He knew what it was like to feel like you don't fit in, to feel like you can't relate to anyone but yourself. Maxwell Church had been his salvation. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had been the first people to teach him about acceptance and love. It had been hell when he lost them but what they taught him he never forgot. It was high time a certain somebody taught Heero a thing or two about faith and love. 

Watching Heero's reaction as well as he could in the dim shadows of the tv Duo insisted, "I think you know where you belong and I think you know exactly where you're needed. You're just too afraid to give it a chance."

Heero's eyes snapped to his as he growled, "Duo, leave Relena out of this."

Holding up his hand Duo shook his head. "Just hear me out for a sec. I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm being honest here. You can't keep shutting her out. It might be easy for you to watch her from a distance but it won't get you anywhere. If you want something real to believe in then don't give up on her. She loves you bro. And don't even try to deny it because I know for a fact that you love her too!"

"Hn."

Duo let a small grin of triumph cross his lips. Heero couldn't deny what he said and it only served to prove his point. If he wanted faith then he could find it one step at a time and believing in love was the best place to begin. "She's not stupid Heero, she knows you care. And if you ask me she's been more than patient waiting for you to come around. You have to do the important things today, not tomorrow. I'm saying that from personal experience. I've lost a lot of people I've cared about and I didn't have the chance to tell them 'I love you' or even say 'goodbye'. You can't take people you love for granted. It took almost loosing Hilde to figure that one out." When he still didn't say anything Duo sighed, "Don't make me call her and tell her you're here."

"Duo.."

"Don't lie. You know you want to see her." He teased.

With a firm shake of his head Heero muttered, "What I want is irrelevant."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Bullshit!" Duo snapped. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You're analyzing things again and you're making them way harder than they have to be. Look Yuy, if you want to be a dumb ass and make yourself miserable that's fine but don't ask me for help and then get pissed when you know I'm right. If I were you I'd go to her right now and just talk to her like you're talking to me. Let her help you. You and I both know that the only reason you are here is because she's on the colony right now for L2's annual council meeting. I'm sure you know what hotel she's in, probably got her room number memorized too. So what the hell are you waiting for?"

The silence was almost deafening as Duo stopped his ranting. He was half expecting Heero to beat the living crap out of him for his blunt speech. However he wasn't expecting the other boy's soft reply. 

"You're right." Then without another word he turned and headed to the front door. Duo was dumbstruck to silence as Heero pulled on his jacket and opened to door to leave. Heero paused for a moment and Duo could have sworn there was the slightest hint of a smile on his lips as he nodded his head saying, "Merry Christmas," then closed the door behind him quietly. 

As his surprise wore off a huge smile crossed Duo's lips and he chuckled to himself. "Well I'll be. Who woulda thought…." Shaking his head he sighed. "If I'd have known it was that easy I would've chewed his ass out a long time ago."

"Oh really?"

He looked down to find Hilde looking up at him with a sleepy smile on her face. Turning off the television he stifled a yawn. "I'm ready for bed. Come on." When she started to sit up but he stopped her by scooping her in his arms standing in one fluid motion. She didn't protest, instead she relaxed closing her eyes again as he carried her down the hall to their room. 

A few moments later they were both settled under the covers. Assuming Hilde was once again asleep he closed his eyes and almost jumped when she whispered, "I heard everything you said. Those were pretty powerful words. You even have me thinking."

"That's just the way I see it." He shrugged pulling her closer against him.

"Me too." She said, her words slurring into a yawn. "Love you."

"Love you too. Night baby." He whispered but she was already asleep. He smiled in the darkness realizing that this was the best Christmas he'd ever had. With a little divine intervention, luck or whatever it was maybe Heero's Christmas could just as good. With that last hopeful thought he relaxed, closed his eyes and letting sleep overtake him too. 

A.N.- Forgive me for the sap trip but I needed something to counteract all the 1x2 stories out there. Don't get me wrong, those fics are good but every now and then I need a 2xH pick me up. If anyone found this fic offensive, I'm sorry, that was not my intention. This is just a little glimpse as how many others and myself view religion. And as said by the talented Dennis Miller…. "That's just my opinion, I could be wrong."

I want to wish all my friends and readers a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. No matter what you believe and celebrate this is a time of joy so I wish everyone a safe holiday and a very good up coming year! Luv ya guys!!!!*_* 


End file.
